1. Technical Field
This application claims the benefit of German Patent Application No. 102 44 853.1, filed Sep. 26, 2002.
The invention consists of a multi-layered cylinder head seal, which has a several openings in it, the number corresponding to the number of combustion chambers in a combustion engine.
2. Related Art
A multi-layered cylinder head seal with openings corresponding to a number of combustion chambers in a combustion engine, and with a combustion chamber edging aligned with the opening, is to be extracted from the DE-A 199 51 530, where the combustion chamber edging includes at least one functional layer of the cylinder head seal, and a full sump of the functional layer is aligned within the combustion chamber edging. The cylinder head seal has a support that is aligned separately from the combustion chamber edging, where the support with the cylinder head seal, detached from the combustion chamber edging, is connected with at least one other layer of the cylinder head seal.
A cylinder head seal can be extracted from JP-U 59-1850 that, among other things, also includes a combustion chamber edging in the area of a cylinder bushing provided on the combustion chamber side.
In a similar manner, JP-U 59-64453 describes a multi-layered cylinder head seal that is also provided with a combustion chamber edging on the combustion chamber side.
For combustion engines with different heights of bushing protrusion, driven by tolerances, the multi-layered steel cylinder head seals that are typically used, which have a full bead for dynamic gas sealing, cannot always be used.
The full sumps are also not able, when the number of functional layers is increased, to compensate for the sometimes very great tolerances from bushing to bushing, in order to build up sufficient line press for gas sealing. Furthermore, due to the high bushing protrusion tolerances, bending and deformation of the functional layers can occur, which has a negative influence on the gas and media sealing, and leads to tears and fractures in the layer.
Also generally known are steel-elastomer cylinder head seals, with a combustion chamber edging for gas sealing and with elastomer beads for media sealing. Here, however, depending on the operating condition of the motor (temperature, shifting movements, part stretching) damage to the elastomer beads can occur. Elastomer beads are, as a rule, very sensitive to outside influences.